Equality for All
by Blue-hood
Summary: Carter is on her way to spar with Teal'c when she spots a someone she'd rather stay away from. What does she do when he turns up later on and tries to get O'neill to throw her off SG-1? Carter stands up for herself with support from her friends and someone from her past finally gets what's coming to them. Set before the first commandment, rated t to be safe. R and R


**A/N: hi, this is my first story so constructive criticism only please! I really appreciate it. Haters hate on someone else. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, they are all my own.**

**there may be a few spoilers from season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stargate franchise, if I did there would be more films. **

Carter pov:

I was on my way to a sparring session with Teal'c when I saw him. I ducked behind a door and watched him pass then made my way to the gym.

I hadn't seen him for years, since I left the ring on the kitchen table a walked out of his life with everything that was mine in one suitcase. That was about a year before I was transferred here.

Ever since I was transferred here, I've been trying to prove myself as a formidable warrior. A lot of the other soldiers, especially the marines, just laugh and poke fun. I can take it all in good jest, but it gets tiring just being the nerdy girl all of the time. What happened with the Shavadai hasn't helped in the slightest either.

Everyone seems to think it hilarious that I got kidnapped because I'm apparently 'hot'. Annoyingly, they always skirt over the fact that I freed all of those women and myself by beating a warlord who was bigger than me in a hand to hand fight. Sometimes being a girl is hard.

I had gotten over all of these insecurities when I left him but seeing _him_ in the corridor just brings back all of the reasons to doubt myself that I left with him in that flat.

Teal'c walked in and bowed his greeting as I towelled my sweaty face off, my frustrations let out through the punching bag. His face showed his signs of concern, as my knuckles were probably red. I told him that I was fine and we started to spar.

I lost myself in the rhythmic movements, which came to a stop far to soon. The colonel walked as we finished and asked if Teal'c and I would lead a sparring session with him for some new people assigned to the SGC. All male I bet.

O'neill pov:

I was the first one in the gym closely followed by Teal'c. Carter had probably gotten distracted by some doohickey or other. I knew that she'd be here soon.

I'd asked her to join this sparring session because General Hammond and I have noticed that the females on base have been getting quite a bit of stick recently. So have the scientists, and as annoying as they are, they are an essential part of the teams. I thought that if Carter were to beat up one of these newbies, then word would get around and the women and the scientists on base would get the respect that they deserve.

Just I predicted my resident geek who just happens to be able to kick ass (which is good news really, kind of essential for my plan) ran in, rambling some apology and something about a doohickey from px-whatever.

There were eight men coming today, six soldiers and two scientists. They were going to be slotted into two or more sg units. I believe that one of them was going to be 2nd in command of a new unit. The purpose of today was to give a quick hand to hand training or refresher and to show the soldiers some Jaffa fighting tactics, hence my need for Teal'c.

Cpt. Hanson was the last one to the gym, and Carter's face visibly paled at the sight of him. "What's up Carter?" I asked her.  
"Nothing sir."  
"Really. Carter your practically radiating the same amount of hatred as you did for Turgahn."  
"It's nothing sir, really, I can handle it."  
"What do you need to handle?"  
"I'd rather not say, if you really must know though sir, it is probably in my file." That's it, she wasn't going to tell me and I wasn't going to order her to. I'll just try to keep my eye on Hanson.

Teal'c had done his demo of Jaffa tactics, so now it was over to me to do the 'refresher' course. I was half way through telling people what to do when a very flustered Daniel crashed through the door. "I need to talk to Sam!" He practically panted.  
"Okay," Sam replied, "is it alright if I step out for a moment sir?"  
" Of course it is, but come back alright, I'll need you later."  
"Don't worry sir, I'll be back soon"

Carter pov:

"What do you want Daniel?" I said as soon as we were out of the room.  
"It's just that I heard that Jonas Hanson had been transferred here." Daniel was the only one that knew about Jonas. She'd told him after he figured out that she'd been engaged.  
"I know, he's in there."  
"Oh, well are you okay, because if your not I'll make up some excuse to get you out of the training session."  
"Don't worry, it's fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, he hasn't tried to slag me off yet so I think that I'll be okay."  
"Fine, but I'm sitting in the rest of the session,"  
"I'll be fine..."  
"No, I'm sitting in because if he says anything, I want to see Teal'c kill him."  
"Alright, but I'd rather kill him myself."

I remembered two years ago, when I still lived with Jonas. I was trying to figure out how the gate worked, heading up a research team. I constantly had to deal with sexist remarks in Washington D.C. Like anywhere I went.

I got home most nights to a tip of a flat and a fiancé who shouted at me to clean up. He constantly told me how useless I was until one day I got so tired of it that I shouted back. I hadn't before that because he was still recovering from post traumatic stress. But I got tired of it. I slept on the sofa that week, and then we argued again, this time he lost his temper and he hit me. He was so apologetic but I left that night.

After a few months I started to go out on dates with other people but every time I saw him he took every jibe at me that he could. That is why I get so defensive.

I walked back into the room to hear Jonas talking to the Colonel. The vein on Colonel O'neill's head looked like it was about to burst, but I believe that it was my temper that snapped first.

O'neill pov:

After Sam left with Daniel, Captain Hanson came up to me.  
"Sir, you can tell us the truth, doesn't it get a bit tiring dragging along Captain Carter on missions. I say that just because Sammy and I are old friends and I never thought that she's make Captain."  
"Excuse me?" Who did this douche think he was?  
"All she did at the pentagon was fly a desk and make sure that a bunch of scientists did their stupid research. I also heard about the mission where she got kidnapped a few weeks ago, that must have been tedious, having to rescue her simply because she is a woman. Maybe she wouldn't have been taken if she were a proper soldier and not just a scientist."

The other soldiers looked uncomfortable but the scientists looked about ready to give the guy special death by equations. (Long and painful)  
I had to try my very best not to slug the guy though, and I knew that I would be able to restrain Teal'c myself. That's when Carter walked back in, thank The Lord.

If looks could kill, I think that Jonas would have died several deaths at that point. But, luckily, I had a good idea. I was quite happy that it was me and not Carter for once. Time to commence my evil plan.  
"I realise that I haven't properly introduced Captain Carter. She is my second in command on SG-1, and is the world expert on all things stargate related.  
"Hands up who think that scientists and women don't belong on SG teams."

Jonas' hand shot up, but one or two of the other soldiers looked like they might have agreed with him, although they were too scared to. "Okay then Hanson, why is that?" I asked.  
"Because they can't defend themselves against enemies nearly as well. They are a liability."  
"Is that what you think Hanson? Well, Carter, prove him wrong."  
"Sir?" Carter replied. She's smart she'll catch on.  
"Oh look, is little Sammy scared to fight me? Never could fight your own battles could you? I swear you were only promoted because of your daddy." I finally remembered this b****** from Sam's file. He hit her but she didn't press charges. I really hope that she caught on and gives him exactly what Teal'c gives me when we spar. (A.k.a. A trip to the infirmary for aspirin).

"I'm not walking away from this one Jonas. Set up the mats please airmen." That's my girl!  
"Give as good as you got Sam," If Daniel was supporting violence, I must have got the right guy. He was mad.  
"Carter, you could have told me who he was sooner, I wouldn't have judged you. Just go and do to him exactly what you did to Turgahn, just try not to give him any internal bleeding. I'll keep you out of trouble if he ends up in the infirmary though."

They took their fighting stances on the mat, circling each other. Siler or Walter had obviously spread word around the base of the impending fight because they showed up in the room along with a lot of the team leaders. Doc Fraiser was on a break and turned up along with Hammond. He'd also read Sam's file and didn't look happy.

Walter and Siler were taking bets, most of the people that had been on a mission with Sam, or who had worked with her, placing big bucks on her. News of Hanson's identity had obviously spread because everyone was giving him dirty looks.

Hanson launched at Carter. He threw a few swings at her face, which were easily dodged. She did the classic duck and weave and struck him in the side. A straight punch at the kidneys.  
He then feinted and hit her face, making her lip swell. Unaffected, Carter continued her attack on his abdomen, Jonas getting in very few lucky shots, but each one he got was a got shot. Carter eventually got bored and went in for the proverbial kill. She ducked behind him and used his own weight to trip him up. She went to pin him but he flipped her. They grappled, pulling hair and throwing punches, until Carter's knee found a very sensitive area. I doubt that Jonas will ever have children now.  
She pinned him and won, with most people cheering, the others stunned and looking at her with a lot of respect. My plan worked.

Carter pov:

This feels amazing, finally having the respect that I always wanted. Finally being accepted as a warrior, a soldier instead of a geek. Don't get me wrong, being a geek rocks, but I am a soldier to.

The look on Jonas' face was brilliant, and a don't feel guilty because he is fit for active duty, though I doubt he'll go off world for a while.

I tried to apologise to the general but he waved me off saying that the money was worth the paperwork, whatever that meant.

Anyway, I am finally treated as an equal on base which is all I wanted, and the marines are making a lot less comment to me or the the other females or scientists. I say mission accomplished and _equality for all._


End file.
